Hatsukoi first love Hitsugaya x Karin
by GrnEydDvl
Summary: This is part 1 of a 3 part story. It begins after episode 132. Hitsugaya and Karin develop a relationship and fall in love, but Hitsugaya is a taicho after all. Is it ok for him to love a human? Romance, humor, and action.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I want to say something right here at the beginning. First, I know my chapters are really short, but I put up this story all at once, so no one really had to wait for anything. Second, there are 3 parts to this story, and they really all should be together in one story, but they're not (the other two parts are called "Advice" and "Sacrifice"). And third, I used a lot of Japanese in this story. I put a list of terms at the end in case you don't know the words. I apologize for using so much but, as I said, this is my first fic. I know I misspelled a lot of words and misused some of my grammar, but seeing as all the Japanese I know comes from watching anime, you'll have to forgive me. I do ask a favor: please don't correct my Japanese in the reviews. I know a lot of it is wrong, and I apologize if it is annoying to those of you who know Japanese, and I promise not to do that in future fics, but I'm way too lazy to go through this fic and fix all the Japanese mistakes, so please bear with them.**

**Ok, and with that, I give you "Hatsukoi"! I hope you enjoy it!**

"Taicho!" Matsumoto yelled playfully, bounding into the room in Orihime's house that she and Hitsugaya Toushiro shared during their stay in the human world.

"Nani Matsumoto?" replied a rather annoyed Hitsugaya. She always irritated him when she was too cheerful.

"Taicho, it's your turn to do the grocery shopping!"

"Nande!" shouted Hitsugaya. "Why me! That's your job."

"Demo taicho," whined Matsumoto. "You've never done the shopping. Besides, Renji's still training Chad, Ikkaku is out on patrol, and," she paused, switching to a more serious tone, "Yumichka and I want to train." Hitsugaya looked at his fukutaicho in wonderment.

"Matsumoto," he said slowly, slightly amazed. "You're really doing bankai training?"

"Hai," Matsumoto replied shortly, slightly embarrassed.

"Fine, I'll go shopping," Hitsugaya said with a sigh. "But only if you really promise to train. If I find out you were goofing around, you'll be sorry."

"Arigato taicho!" Matsumoto sang, instantly back to her cheerful self. "Ja ne!" Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and headed out to the market. He had never been there before. He never went grocery shopping in Soul Society. Taichos were not responsible for such mundane chores as purchasing and preparing food. He had no idea what he was even looking for. He gazed aimlessly around the shop looking desperately for something familiar. He was so absorbed in his search that he wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into a girl, knocking her to the ground.

"Oi, watch where you're walking shorty," the girl snapped at him. Tick marks appeared around his head at the insult, but he had knocked her down, so he ignored it.

"Gomenasai," he said quietly and reached down to help her up.

"I don't need your help, thank you very…" she stopped short as she realized who it was.

"Toushiro!" Karin cried cheerily!

"Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya gasped, slightly aggravated that he had crashed into the one human he knew.

"What are you doing here?!" Karin asked with a smile, glad for the chance to see the soccer star/shinigami again.

"Baka, what does it look like I'm doing. I'm shopping," he said rather irritated, as he started grabbing random items off the shelf.

"Ano, what exactly are you going to make with that?" she asked, glancing at the Orihime worthy foodstuffs in his hands.

"Urusai," he said shortly, realizing what he had taken, but not wanting to admit that he had no idea what he was doing. "We don't have stores like this in Soul Society."

"Soul Society? What's Soul Society?" Karin stared at him confused. The shock of this statement made Hitsugaya drop his pickles and red bean bread.

"Nani!" he exclaimed wide eyed. "You're Kurosaki's sister, you can see hollow, you know about shinigami, but you've never heard of Soul Society? Where do you think shinigami live?"

"Live?" Karin asked, even more confused. "Don't they live here, like Ichi-nii? And what's a hollow?" Hitsugaya stared at her. He knew he shouldn't discuss these topics with a human, but this girl had a right to know.

"I'll make you a deal," he said, finding an opportunity to finally navigate his way through this store. "Do my shopping for me and I'll tell you everything you want to know about shinigami."

"It's a deal!" she said brightly. "But I've got to do my shopping too, or Yuzu will worry."

"Yuzu?" Hitsugaya looked confused. "You call your mother by her first name?"

"Baka, of course not!" Karin snapped as she filled her basket with an edible combination of items. "Yuzu's my twin sister. She's been doing the cooking every since our mom died when we were four. I can't cook at all, but I try to help her out by going shopping when I can."

"What a strong girl," Hitsugaya thought. To lose your mother at such a young age…Well, he knew about death, and loss, but it must have been hard on her. He felt like he understood her, and Ichigo, a little better.

"Arigato gozimashta!" the store clerk smiled, handing Karin her change.

"Here," Karin said, shoving a shopping bag into Hitsugaya's hand. "Your groceries. Now it's your turn."

"Fine," he said "but not here. Let's go for a walk. We'll be less likely to be overheard. What I'm going to tell you is for your ears, and your ears alone. You are not to share this information with anyone. And besides, no one would believe you if you did."


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, Karin's head was still spinning from everything Hitsugaya had told her. There was another world, no, two other worlds, and that's where shinigami and hollow come from. He had told her about zanpaktos, reiatsu, gigais, and the Gotei 13. She finally understood just how elite he really was. He had also told her about Aizen, and the reason he was here, the reason Ichi-nii had gone off to train somewhere in secret. She was worried about her family and friends, but, she reasoned, as long as there are strong shinigami like Hitsugaya and Ichi-nii to help us, we should be safe.

She went to the park to take out some of her pent-up anxieties on her soccer ball. She had only been kicking around for a few minutes when five guys approached her. Middle schoolers. The same guys in fact, who had challenged her and her friends to a soccer match, which they had lost thanks to the sudden arrival and spectacular soccer skills of Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Oi, you there," one of the guys smirked as they waltzed up to Karin.

"What do you losers want?" Karin barked, turning to face them. She wasn't the least bit afraid of these punks.

"We want a rematch," the guy replied as his friends snickered.

"Well too bad," Karin shot at him. "We beat you fair and square."

"It's not that kind of rematch," he said, a smirk growing on his face. And before Karin knew what had happened, someone had grabbed her arms and locked them behind her back.

"These jerks!" Karin thought outraged. But she wasn't going to let them get her. Remembering the way Hitsugaya had kicked the first soccer ball she had sent flying at him, she jumped in the air, flipped upside-down and smashed the guy holding her in the face.

"Kesu! You bitch!" he screamed as blood streamed from his nose and he released her. She turned to face the others who were already descending on her, her arms at the ready in a fighting stance. She fought her hardest, her fist making contact with a jaw, her knee landing in a crotch, but in the end, there were too many of them. One held her arms, another grabbed onto her legs. A third tried to cover her mouth, but she bit his fingers and he ripped his hand away screaming. She struggled against the arms binding her, but they were just too strong. The first guy approached her and stuck his head in her face.

"Well, you put up quite the fight missy, but it's over now. You're going to pay, big time." He raised his fist and aimed it at her face. Karin closed her eyes, bracing herself for the punch, but it never came. She cautiously peaked through a gap in her eyelids. Standing in front of her, holding the creep's fist in his hand was a short elementary student with shining white hair.

"Toushiro!" she cried with relief.

"Gomen Karin, for interfering," he said, not taking his eyes off the guy whose fist he was holding. "I wanted to let you fight first. You were doing pretty well on your own."

"How long was he watching me?" Karin wondered, surprised. The other guys realized who Hitsugaya was.

"You're that soccer playing twerp!" the ringleader exclaimed. "Kesuma, how dare you interfere again. I'm just gonna have to destroy you too!"

"I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you," Karin smirked, her voice full of confidence.

"Heh, let's see what you're made of punk," he said, glaring at Hitsugaya. "You caught my first punch, but you won't be so lucky the second time." With that he threw several punches in a row, but Hitsugaya dodged them all with ease.

"Doshde?" the guy laughed, continuing to throw punch after punch. "Is that all you can do? Dodge?"

"Iie," Hitsugaya said coolly, catching the next punch in his hand. "I can also do this." Hitsugaya's punch was so powerful that the guy flew a full 15 feet in the air and landed at the other end of the soccer field. He rolled after he hit the ground, only stopping when he finally made contact with a tree.

"Oi, daishobu?" His friends yelled, dropping Karin and racing towards their fallen comrade. They backed off however as they saw Hitsugaya stroll forwards, his hands in his pockets. The guy he had punched cowered in fear as Hitsugaya approached him. Hitsugaya leaned forward, grabbed the front of his shirt and said,

"If I ever catch you bothering Karin again, I will kill you." Anger flashed in his deep green eyes. He dropped the guy, who scampered up like a beaten dog and ran away, his friends at his heels.

Karin stood up and brushed herself off as Hitsugaya turned back to her.

"Daishobu?" he asked, the fire gone from his eyes.

"Ah, arigato Toushiro," she said. They gazed at each other for a moment in awkward silence. Karin was amazed at Hitsugaya's speed and skill. She had never seen anyone move like he had while dodging the punches and she had never seen a punch with so much power. Hitsugaya was equally impressed with Karin. She hadn't backed down for a minute, even though she was up against five significantly larger and stronger guys. She hadn't even screamed for help, but had stood her ground and fought back.

"Just like Ichigo's sister," he thought. "There aren't many girls like her."


	3. Chapter 3

Karin couldn't concentrate. She was trying to study, but she felt too many strange reiatsu bursts. They were strong, stronger than the usual ones, and she wondered if they came from what Hitsugaya had told her were called Arrancar. She wasn't worried about him, or the other shinigami with him. She knew they were strong enough to beat anything. No, what bothered her was the fact that the reiatsu was so oppressive it was distracting her.

She threw down her pencil and was about to head downstairs for a drink when she heard a resounding crash in front of the house. She ran to her window and gasped. There was Hitsugaya, his sword out, surrounding him with spiraling ice. He was covered in blood and his breathing was labored. The crash at least, had been made by the impact of his opponent smashing into the street. This had to be an Arrancar, Karin thought. He was the size of an ordinary man, with a broken mask and a sword, just like Hitsugaya had described. Karin watched the battle, holding her breath the whole time. She knew Hitsugaya was strong, and had even seen him battle a menos, but this was entirely different. As Hitsugaya went in for a final blow, he received another fierce slash to his body. The Arrancar screamed and disappeared in a wave of dust. But Karin's eyes were on Hitsugaya. The ice around him disappeared as he crashed to the ground. Without thinking, Karin raced down the stairs.

"Oyaji!" she screamed at her dad. "Come quick, my friend's been in a fight, and he's really hurt!" Before he could respond, she was out the door, kneeling at Hitsugaya's side. He was barely conscious.

"Karin," he whispered looking up at her. "What are you…"

"Shhh," she said calmly. "Don't worry, I've brought help." He nodded, and passed out completely.

"Oyaji!" Karin screamed frantically. "Over here! Haiyaku!" Kurosaki Isshin raced over to his daughter and the unconscious figure lying in the street. His eyes widened at the sight of Hitsugaya, but Karin was so worried that she didn't notice. He kneeled down and easily picked Hitsugaya up in his arms.

"Grab that sword Karin," Isshin said to her, nodding his head towards Hitsugaya's zanpakto that had fallen beside him. "It looks important." Karin nodded and grasped the hilt. She could feel tremendous power surging from it. She followed her father and Hitsugaya inside. Isshin brought Hitsugaya directly into a treatment room. He lay him down on a bed, then turned to Karin who had entered behind him.

"Leave that sword and go Karin. I don't need your help on this one."

"Demo," Karin tried to protest. She knew Hitsugaya's wounds were deep and that he needed fast treatment.

"Listen, I'll be fine, just go. Wait upstairs. I'll let you know when he's stable." Isshin was being uncharacteristically serious, and Karin, slightly afraid of his tone, nodded and left. Isshin locked the door, and, after making sure that Karin wasn't sitting outside the room, reached into his pocket to pull out a red glove with a skull.

"These wounds won't be healed by human medicine," he thought to himself as he pressed the skull to his forehead. He let his gigai fall to the floor and emerged, a fully fledged shinigami.

"Time to get to work," he said, and rolling up his sleeves, he began emergency kido treatment.

It wasn't until Karin had reached her room, shut the door, and fallen face first on her bed that she realized; Hitsugaya hadn't been in his gigai.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note-I know in the future, some of the points I make here will be negated by the manga, but that isn't really the point of fanfic now is it?**

Hitsugaya opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was. He remembered beating the Arrancar, and had a vague memory of seeing Karin's face before he passed out but…where was he now? His wounds were mostly healed, he could feel that. But who did it? He tried to sit up, but felt dizzy and fell back on the bed.

"Don't get up yet Hitsugaya-kun. You need to rest a bit." Startled, Hitsugaya turned and saw a very familiar face staring back at him.

"Long time no see, Hitsugaya-kun. Ah gomen, it's Hitsugaya taicho now. Forgive me, old habits die hard," Isshin said with a smile.

"Kurosaki taicho!" Hitsugaya whispered, his eyes open wide in shock as he stared back at the face of his former taicho, and the man who had given him everything.

"Taicho, what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked, still amazed. Isshin laughed heartily.

"Don't tell me that you of all people didn't realize. I thought you were smarter than that Hitsugaya-kun." Hitsugaya thought for a moment, waiting for something important to sink in.

"Ichigo," he said as it dawned on him. "Kurosaki Ichigo is your son. You're right, I should have known."

"Exactly!" Isshin cried, his usual bubbly self. "And I see you have also met my daughter Karin."

"Mah ne," Hitsugaya said, leaving it at that. "Demo, I never realized you were such an expert at healing, taicho."

"Of course!" Isshin puffed up his chest proudly. "Don't forget I was a ranked officer in 4th squad before they sent me to 10th for being too rowdy and starting too many fights."

"I can't imagine why," Hitsugaya mumbled under his breath. "So, your powers finally came back didn't they?"

"Ah," Isshin sighed. "About a month ago." Isshin looked at his former fukutaicho. He hadn't seen him in over 30 years, when he had left for the real world, leaving Hitsugaya to take his place as 10th squad taicho. He looked older now, and stronger, if that was possible. Isshin was very proud of how much he had grown.

Isshin had first met Hitsugaya on a visit to the Shinigami Academy about 40 years earlier. As a taicho, it was his duty to inspect the academy on occasion. A hyperactive, eager to please young sensei had shown him around. The day was normal enough, until they entered the dojo. It was lunch break, so the hall was filled with whichever overachieving shinigami-in-training felt that sparring during class wasn't enough for them. One young boy caught Isshin's attention immediately.

He was by far the youngest person in the room, with white hair and brilliant green eyes. With an appearance of only about seven human years, he was also half the height of everyone else. But that didn't stop him from shining. He had the highest reiatsu level of any of the other students, (and most of the teachers), but that wasn't what drew Isshin's attention. He was deep in battle with several 6th years, and his skill was tremendous. He easily defeated every opponent that approached him without breaking a sweat. It was clear to Isshin that this boy wasn't even really trying. In fact, he seemed bored.

"Neh, sensei, who is that boy?"

"Ah, my star pupil!" cried the little sensei, bobbing up and down excitedly. "Hitsugaya Toushiro, from the first district. Only a first year, but tremendously skilled. The best in the Academy with a sword and top of his class by a wide margin."

"And his kido skills?" Isshin asked, his interest perked.

"He's working on 80's level spells sir," the sensei said bright eyed.

"80!" Isshin was impressed. 80's level skills were usually only taught to ranked officers. Other shinigami frequently couldn't handle them.

"Sensei, I wish to speak to that boy. Alone. Immediately."

"Hai! Right away Kurosaki taicho," the small sensei cried as he bounded over to Hitsugaya. Isshin smiled. He had found a great catch. Hitsugaya was talking with the enthusiastic sensei. Isshin saw his eyes widen as he listened to the sensei and turned to see who wanted to speak with him. He sheathed his sword and came over.

"It's an honor to meet you, Kurosaki taicho," Hitsugaya said with a bow. He wasn't the least bit intimidated to be in the presence of a taicho, but he knew his manners. Isshin was overjoyed.

"Come with me, Hitsugaya-kun. There is something I would like to discuss with you." Isshin led Hitsugaya out of the dojo, to many stares and whispers from the other students. Hitsugaya proudly ignored them. When they were alone, Isshin turned to face Hitsugaya.

"I'm going to be honest, Hitsugaya-kun. I'm very impressed with your skills." Hitsugaya simply nodded.

"As I'm sure you are aware, the 10th squad has been without a fukutaicho for some time now, and I've been looking for just the right person for the position. I've finally decided. I want you, Hitsugaya Toushiro, to be my new fukutaicho!" Isshin beamed down at his little discovery. Hitsugaya was stunned. He had known he was skilled, knew that he was probably the strongest student in school, but a fukutaicho! After one year of school! He had never imagined this. Before he had time to fully process the information, Isshin continued.

"I want you to stop training with the other students; they'll do nothing but slow you down. For the rest of this year, I'm going to personally train you every day after class. I'll arrange for your graduation at the end of the year and then you'll come join my squad as my fukutaicho. What do you think?" Isshin could hardly contain himself. Hitsugaya was doing a much better job of maintaining his cool.

"Naze," Hitsugaya began, "why me?" Isshin laughed a great, hearty laugh.

"You're skilled Hitsugaya-kun, and frankly, I want to designate you as my fukutaicho before the other taichos realize how powerful you are and take you for themselves. You're going to be a taicho someday Hitsugaya-kun, and that's not something to be said lightly. I want you as my subordinate and I want to help you on your path to success. I'll meet you today at the 10th squad training grounds after class." And with that, Isshin headed back to his office, whistling to himself, immensely proud of his new discovery.

Hitsugaya, still digesting what had just happened, headed aimlessly back to class. He didn't even notice Hinamori until she called out to him.

"Shiro-chan! Wait up!" She ran to his side. "You look a little dazed. Are you alright?"

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya said slowly, unable to contain himself. He had to tell her. It's not like it was a secret, and oh would she be jealous. "Don't call me Shiro-chan. It's Hitsugaya fukutaicho."

"Hai, Hai, I know…WHAT!" she screamed, staring at him flabbergasted. "FUKUTAICHO! What on earth are you talking about Shiro-chan?" He told her what had just happened between him and Kurosaki taicho.

"Oh, I'm so jealous!" she cried hugging him. "But I'm really proud of you. Congratulations Shiro-chan!"

"It's Hitsugaya…"

"Alright, alright," Hinamori smiled. "Hitsugaya fukutaicho." He couldn't help it. He grinned too.

Everything went as planned. Hitsugaya graduated at the end of his first year and became 10th squad's fukutaicho immediately. Some shinigami were jealous or hurt that a new graduate was chosen for the position, but no one could deny Hitsugaya's abilities and he very quickly earned tremendous respect from everyone in Seretai.

Ten years passed, and Hitsugaya's skill grew. He obtained bankai only three years after his graduation, an unprecedented achievement. Everyone knew that he was at taicho level, but he never challenged another taicho for the position.

"It's wrong to kill a fellow shinigami that way, especially one that is so valuable to Soul Society," Isshin always told him. "Wait your turn Hitsugaya-kun. You'll be a taicho someday." Hitsugaya always followed his taicho's advice. Although his personality was irritating at times, Hitsugaya couldn't help but respect and admire Isshin. He often felt like a father, in addition to a taicho. However, Isshin never treated Hitsugaya like a child, but gave him the respect he deserved and treated him as an equal. They were a formidable team.

And then came that day. That fateful day. Hitsugaya still was not entirely sure what had happened, and he had a feeling that his taicho didn't either.

Isshin had gone out to deal with an unusual hollow that had decimated a segment of squad 10. Hitsugaya had remained behind to organize recovery and treatment of the wounded. All Hitsugaya remembered was his taicho, once so grand and strong, stumbling out of the forest, zanpakto broken, reiatsu practically gone. No one could explain what had happened, but some unusual ability of the hollow had damaged Isshin beyond repair.

Isshin remained in intensive care in 4th squad for several months, but when it was clear that his reiatsu was not going to come back any time soon, he decided to retire.

Everyone in Soul Society was sad to see Isshin go, but none so much as Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was still the youngest shinigami in Seretai, and although he had earned a great deal of respect in his own right, he had appreciated having his powerful taicho by his side. Hitsugaya walked Isshin to the senkai gate.

"Well Hitsugaya-kun, this is where we part ways." Isshin placed his strong hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder. "You're on your own now. But I'm proud of you and what you've become. I trust you more than anyone else in Soul Society. It's going to be strange, not having you with me. But, I guess it'll be strange for both of us. You're going to be the new 10th squad taicho, you know that. So I suppose it's my duty, as your taicho, to give you some advice before I go. I feel like I should leave you with all that 'being responsible' crap, but we both know that's advice you should be giving me!" He laughed. "No, I want to tell you something much more personal. Hitsugaya-kun, you're a wonderful shinigami and a born leader. You'll be the youngest taicho Soul Society's ever had. But there's one thing you haven't had, and that's a childhood. You were never a strapping young lad on the prowl for beautiful women! You've never drunk sake until you puke! So, my parting advice to you is this; if you ever have the opportunity to experience the joys of youth, don't shy away from it. Embrace it. Oh, and one more thing. You know that 3rd seat, Matsumoto Rangiku? I think she's an excellent choice for a fukutaicho!" Isshin smirked.

"Well, ja ne, Hitsugaya-kun! Take care of my squad for me!" And with that he was gone, head in the air and smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Hitsugaya never thought he would see his taicho again, yet here he was, sitting next to him like nothing had happened.

"Neh taicho," Hitsugaya asked. "There's one thing I've always wondered. Why did you recommend Matsumoto as my fukutaicho? She's useless."

"Oh Hitsugaya-kun, I was doing you a favor!" Isshin replied grinning broadly. "You get to spend every day staring at those wonderful…"

"Taicho!" Hitsugaya shouted, furious and thoroughly annoyed. "If I wasn't so injured, I'd knock all your teeth out!"

"I don't doubt it!" Isshin laughed. "Hitsugaya-kun," he said, suddenly becoming serious.

"Nanda?" asked Hitsugaya through gritted teeth. He was still angry.

"Do me a favor and don't tell my children about my being a shinigami. I'm not ready for them to know yet."

"Bakata," Hitsugaya nodded, still glaring.

"Oyaji?" Karin asked softly from outside the door, causing Isshin to jump. "Is my friend alright?"

"Hai hai, one minute Karin!" Isshin shouted enthusiastically, jumping back into his gigai and unlocking the door. "Your friend is a very fast healer. He's just fine. Well, I'll leave you two then. No charge for Karin's friend!" Isshin and Hitsugaya exchanged one last glance before Isshin bounded out of the room.

"Are you alright Toushiro?" Karin asked, worry written all over her face.

"Ah, I'm fine," he replied. "Your tousan's an excellent doctor and shinigami heal quickly. I'm just weak at the moment. After some rest I'll be back to normal."

"Soda. Yokata." Karin was still worried. She wanted to ask Hitsugaya about his lack of a gigai, but decided against it. Instead she helped him stand up.

"I can walk by myself you know," Hitsugaya insisted.

"Baka, you just had your body sliced open! You shouldn't move too much or you'll rip your stitches!"

"I'm fine," he assured her, unable to explain why he had no stitches. She walked him to the door.

"Ja ne," he said. "Arigato for your help." Karin watched him walk out. Then she made a decision.

"Toushiro," she called out. He turned. Before he could say or do anything, she had pressed her lips against his. Hitsugaya stood there, paralyzed, unable to move, unable to respond. His mind was dizzy and he couldn't fully process what was happening. Slowly she pulled away from him. She grinned at the look on his face.

"Ja ne!" she called and slammed the door before he had recovered himself enough to speak.

"Mission complete," announced Uloquirroa to no one in particular from his hiding spot in the bushes. He opened a door to Hueco Mundo and entered. Once there, he proceeded immediately to a large room with a seat akin to a throne. Uloquirroa kneeled.

"I have completed my mission, Aizen-sama."

"Soda," Aizen said from his seat on his throne. "Show me what you have seen." Uloquirroa removed his eyeball and crushed it in his hand. Aizen closed his eyes as the sparkling dust from the eye floated in front of him, filling his senses.

"Interesting," Aizen said amused. "So our little Hitsugaya taicho has found himself a girlfriend. Very interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

"Taicho." Matsumoto approached Hitsugaya with an usually serious look on her face.

"Doshde Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked, slightly concerned by her expression.

"Taicho, I have a favor to ask you." She kneeled. "Please train with me." Hitsugaya was both amused and impressed by her formality.

"You've obtained materialization then?" he asked.

"Hai," she replied looking up.

"Alright. It's much easier to awaken a bankai if you're fighting one." He picked up his zanpakto. "Let's go."

"Arigato taicho!" sang Matsumoto, returning instantly to her usual cheery self.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo returned home. He was so worn out from his training with the Vizard that Hiori had sent him home to recuperate for a few days. Karin and Yuzu were overjoyed to see him, as was Isshin who promptly kicked him in the head, leaving him unconscious for several minutes.

Karin and Yuzu didn't have much time to enjoy Ichigo's company however. They were late for school. They were running through the streets when suddenly, Karin felt a reiatsu so oppressive she found it difficult to breathe. She grabbed her chest and fell to her knees.

"Doshde Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked, worried. She also felt the reiatsu, but it wasn't as oppressive. Yuzu didn't have enough of her own reiatsu to fully comprehend what she was feeling.

A figure appeared before them. He had a white face with green eyes, green lines down his cheeks like a crying clown, and a hole in his neck. Karin knew what he was at once-an Arrancar.

"Yuzu, run away!" Karin screamed, unable to move herself.

"That's very admirable of you, trying to save your sister," Uloquirroa said calmly as he walked slowly towards Karin. "But you don't need to worry about her. It's you I came for."

"Yuzu!" Karin screamed. "Get Ichi-nii! Tell him the Arrancar are here! Haiyaku!"

"You talk too much," Uloquirroa told her. And with that he grabbed her arm and dragged her into Hueco Mundo.

Yuzu stood rooted to the spot. She couldn't see Uloquirroa or the door to Hueco Mundo. She just saw her sister disappear in midair. She decided to do what Karin had told her to do, even though she didn't understand, and raced home.

"Oniichan! Something terrible's happened!" Yuzu screamed bursting into Ichigo's room. While trying to catch her breath, Yuzu told Ichigo what had happened. Ichigo didn't know how Karin knew about Arrancar, but that was hardly the point. As he filled in the gaps in Yuzu's story all he could think about was one thing-Karin's been taken to Hueco Mundo.

Injuries forgotten, Ichigo ran out of the house. He couldn't get to Hueco Mundo on his own, he needed help. His first thought was Urahara. Then he remembered-Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were staying at Inoue's, and that was much closer.

He reached the apartment and burst in. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were sitting at the table. It seemed like they were celebrating something. They started when Ichigo barged inside.

"Kurosaki, nani…?" Hitsugaya began, but Ichigo didn't let him finish.

"Karin…my sister Karin…she's been kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo!"

"Nani!?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened in shock and fear. He hadn't really sorted out his feelings for her, but if she was kidnapped he didn't really have time to think about that sort of thing.

"What happened Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked, trying to keep his voice steady. "How do you know this?" Ichigo rushed to explain what Yuzu had told him, adding in what he assumed actually happened.

"We have to go after her NOW!" Ichigo insisted.

"Matte, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya said, thinking hard. "We can't just rush into Hueco Mundo without…"

"Urusai!" Ichigo screamed frantically. "I don't care what you think, this is my sister and I won't let her just…" Hitsugaya slammed his fist on the table, knocking over a tea cup, and stood to face Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya shouted, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You are not the only one who cares about what happens to your sister!" Silence fell. Except for the slow dripping of tea onto the floor, no one made a sound.

"Taicho," Matsumoto whispered. He rarely lashed out quite like that. She could hear an emotion in his voice that had never been there before.

"Anyway," said Hitsugaya regaining his composure and sitting back down. "This is obviously a trap."

"Trap?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Soda. Why would the Arrancar kidnap your sister, a human girl with no special abilities that might be useful to them? She must have another purpose. She is bait."

"Bait!" Ichigo cried, alarmed.

"Hai. As your sister, she is one of the few humans Aizen knows we will go to any lengths to rescue. She has no special powers, so she can't resist. And they chose Karin over Yuzu because Karin's reiatsu is higher and she'll be easier for us to track." Hitsugaya wanted to believe that this was all true, and it was…but, he realized with a sinking heart, that these were probably not the reasons why she was taken.

"There will be an ambush when we try to find her. Demo, Aizen is no fool. He knows we'll deduce this. All I can say is…"

They all felt it at once. That intense, foul reiatsu that could only mean one thing; Arrancar. But that wasn't all Hitsugaya felt.

"Kurosaki," he said "can you feel it? The other reiatsu." Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated. He was so bad at this. But then he felt it, a tiny reiatsu, barely present, coming from the same place as the Arrancar's.

"Karin!" he yelled.

"Ah," agreed Hitsugaya. They looked at each other. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Leaving their gigai's and body behind, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto shunpoed to a small grove on the outskirts of Karakura town.

"Don't forget what I said!" Hitsugaya reminded the others. "Expect an ambush!" They landed in a clearing. There she was. Karin was completely wrapped up in a thick white tube of Arrancar armor sprouting from the back of a very effeminate looking Espada. (In case I didn't do a good job of describing him, this is Lupi). Five other Arrancar surrounded them the moment they landed. Karin's mouth was covered, but her eyes showed no fear, only relief that they had arrived.

"Kesuma!" Ichigo screamed. "Let her go!" He drew his zanpakto and raced towards Lupi.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lupi taunted. "You forget I have a hostage." Lupi held a sword to Karin's throat. "Or do you not care what happens to the girl?" Several beads of blood appeared on the edge of the blade.

"Yamerou!" Ichigo cried, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Drop your zanpakto," Lupi said darkly.

"Nani?!" Ichigo shouted harshly.

"You heard me," Lupi teased. "Drop the zanpakto or…" more blood appeared on the sword at Karin's neck.

"Yamerou! Fine!" Ichigo dropped his zanpakto and instantly, another arm slithered out and wrapped tightly around him. Matsumoto screamed as the same happened to her.

"Matsumoto! Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya yelled, but they were already trapped, their zanpaktos lying helplessly on the ground.

"Kesu," Hitsugaya mumbled as he turned to face Lupi.

"Doshde, little taicho-san?" Lupi laughed mischievously. "Are you going to let the girl die? Or…" he sneered, pointing a second sword at Hitsugaya, "are you going to drop your zanpakto and take her place?" Hitsugaya stared at Lupi for a moment.

"Bakata," he nodded.

"Yamerou, Toushiro, what are you doing?" Ichigo screamed. But Hitsugaya wasn't listening to him. With a half glance at Matsumoto, he dropped Hyourinmaru.

"Hah, weakling!" Lupi laughed vindictively, rushing at Hitsugaya, his sword pointed directly at Hitsugaya's heart.

"Bankai!" The air was suddenly thick with millions of tiny iron crystals that swirled around the grove and condensed into various shapes. A thick wall materialized between Hitsugaya and Lupi. Three blades formed in midair and sliced through the bonds holding Karin, Ichigo, and Matsumoto captive. That same instant, Hitsugaya snatched up Hyourinmaru.

"Bankai!" he shouted, and enormous ice wings formed on his back. He flew forward and grabbed Karin, taking to the air before Lupi and the Arrancar had a chance to react to what had happened.

"Hold on tight," Hitsugaya warned Karin as he increased his speed. He wanted to get her to safety as quickly as possible, and he was faster in bankai.


	9. Chapter 9

Hitsugaya landed in front of the Kurosaki clinic. He knew Karin would be safe with Isshin. He put her down gently.

"Go inside. You'll be safe here. Have your tousan look at your throat. Don't go anywhere until your niisan gets home."

"Toushiro," Karin started, but she was at a loss for words. She was traumatized by what had just happened. She was also awed by his presence. He looked so grand with his incredible ice wings framing him. She could feel the power emanating from him. It made her shiver.

"Toushiro, you were going to sacrifice yourself for me."

"Iie" he said calmly. "Matsumoto awakened her bankai this morning. She can use it even if she isn't holding her zanpakto. I knew she would protect me." He gazed into her face. It expressed a number of emotions: concern, admiration, and gratitude-but not fear. She wasn't afraid of anything.

Before Karin could stop herself she had thrown her arms around his neck. This time, Hitsugaya didn't resist. He reached his arm around her waist and hugged her back. And, without thinking about the consequences, he kissed her. Hitsugaya had never kissed anyone before, and since he had been more of a recipient than a participant of their previous kiss, it didn't really count. His kiss was brief but passionate, and it filled him with power and emotion, his heart racing.

"Go inside," he called to her as he leapt into the air. "Stay with your tousan." And with that he was gone, flying towards the grove at a speed he had never achieved before. The taste of her lips was still strong, as was the feel of her arms around him, and as Hitsugaya let thoughts of her fill his being, a transformation occurred. His wings and tail grew longer and thicker as more feathers sprouted. The ice crackled as it increased its power, speed, and strength ten-fold. His ice flowers shattered, never to return again. Hyourinmaru's eyes glowed brightly. Hitsugaya had mastered his bankai.

He could see a fierce battle raging as he approached the grove. Black getsuga tenshous were flying and Matsumoto's new bankai sent smoke and iron into the sky. But at six on two they were outnumbered, and Hitsugaya was in the mood to fight.

"Matsumoto! Kurosaki! MOVE!" he shouted.

"Ryusenka!" he screamed as two figures took to the sky. A dragon of ice shot from his sword and washed over the grove freezing everything in its path. His old bankai couldn't have taken out five Arrancar in a single shot, but it was easy for his new one. The Arrancar screamed as the ice overwhelmed them and they were trapped in a frozen grave. The ice cracked and shattered. The grove was silent. They had won.

**(Why only five ****Arrancar**** Well, ****Lupi**** managed to slip into ****Hueco****Mundo**** a split second before the ice consumed him, thus allowing him to fight another battle on another day.) **


	10. Chapter 10

"Soda. Is that all?" Yamamoto soutaicho asked.

"Hai," Hitsugaya replied. They were back at Inoue's reporting to Soul Society about the battle.

"First," said Yamamoto, "I would like to offer my congratulations, Matsumoto fukutaicho, on achieving bankai."

"Arigato!" Matsumoto bowed, very pleased with herself.

"Second," Yamamoto continued, "where is the girl?"

"At home," Hitsugaya said. "Kurosaki is with her."

"And has anybody interviewed her?"

"Interviewed?" Hitsugaya asked puzzled.

"She was in Hueco Mundo with the Espada and was likely taken to Los Noches," Yamamoto explained. "She may have seen or heard something interesting and may have information for us on the state of the Arrancar. Please interview her as soon as possible. And third, I think we should increase security around both Kurosaki Karin and Kurosaki Yuzu, particularly when they are at school and out of the care of Kurosaki Ichigo. They may be targets again in the future."

"Bakata," Hitsugaya bowed. The screen of the wall sized communicator went blank.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said turning to her. "I want you to go question Kurosaki Karin about Hueco Mundo." When Hitsugaya thought about his actions today rationally, he was rather ashamed. He was, after all, a taicho of the Gotei 13, and she was a human. Aside from the enormous age gap, they inhabited entirely different worlds, literally. It was highly irresponsible for any shinigami to develop a relationship with a human, and a relationship like this for a taicho-he couldn't let it happen. The safest course of action was to have as little contact with Karin as possible. Interviewing her now was out of the question.

"Demo taicho," Matsumoto whined, "I think the soutaicho told you to interview her. Besides," she added slyly, "it's the perfect excuse to see her again." Hitsugaya tried to suppress his annoyance.

"What do you mean by that, Matsumoto?"

"Taicho," she said, slightly more serious than usual. "You may hide it from the rest of the world, but you can't hide it from me. I know you too well." Hitsugaya stared at his fukutaicho. He knew she was right. No one, not even Hinamori, knew him as well as Matsumoto did. He had trusted that she would protect him in that battle, just has he had had known that she would understand what he was doing, and what he wanted her to do. They were in sync. A flawless team. They could read each other's minds. And that ability extended beyond the battlefield. She knew how he felt now, and exactly what he was thinking. She wasn't going to let him do as he pleased. He sighed. He also knew this was an argument he would never win.

"Fine. I'll go. Demo Matsumoto…"

"Daishobu taicho!" she smiled. "Your secret's safe with me." She really can read my mind Hitsugaya thought in amazement.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hitsugaya-kun! Back so soon!?" Isshin was his usual cheery self when he opened the door. "What are you here for this time?"

"Actually," said Hitsugaya, "I'd like to speak to Karin. Yamamoto soutaicho wants me to ask her some questions about what happened today." Hitsugaya knew that he didn't need to explain. His taicho's ability to track reiatsu was phenomenal. He knew exactly what had happened.

"Ah, about that…Arigato," Isshin said seriously. "I'm very grateful to you. And it seems you've finally mastered your bankai!"

"Still sharp as ever taicho," Hitsugaya admired.

"That's me, sharp as a tack! Nothing gets past me!" A drop of sweat appeared on Hitsugaya's head. "Alright, I'll call Karin for you. KARIN!" he screamed into the house. "Someone's here to see you!" Karin appeared at the door. Her face brightened when she saw who it was.

"Have fun you two, and stay out of trouble!" Isshin winked at Hitsugaya who scoffed. Isshin slammed the door and Hitsugaya turned to Karin.

"I want to talk to you about today. Let's go for a walk." They went back to the place where he had first told her about Soul Society. It was relatively private and again, he didn't want to be overheard.

"I want you to tell me what happened today, from the moment you were taken by the Arrancar until we arrived in the grove. Tell me everything you saw and heard, no detail too small. It may be important to us." Karin nodded and proceeded to tell Hitsugaya about her experience in Hueco Mundo. When she finished, Hitsugaya thanked her.

"Arigato. That's more helpful than you may think. I'll bring you back now."

"Matte Toushiro," she said, preventing him from standing. "Is that really all you came to talk about?" Hitsugaya sighed. He had really wanted to avoid this conversation, but he had no choice.

"Look Karin," he began, "about today. I did some things I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. I'm a shinigami. A taicho. You're a human. We live in different worlds. I'm only here for a short time and then I return to Soul Society. I may never come back to the human world. Any relationship with a human is not only irresponsible, but foolish. If anyone found out…"

"Baka!" Karin yelled, interrupting him. "So you help me in my soccer game, tell me all about Soul Society and say that's not a friendship? You kiss me, then tell me you don't like me? You're the worst!"

"Baka!" Hitsugaya shot back. "I never said I didn't like you…" he stopped, embarrassed. He had never meant to admit that.

"Then you do like me!" she asserted, her face brightening.

"Mah ne," he admitted sheepishly.

"Then I don't care!" she stated with determination. "I don't care that you're a shinigami, and I don't care that you're only here for a short time. I knew that when I kissed you. I've never liked a boy before and I've never met anyone like you. Even if it's only for a short time, I want to be with you!" Hitsugaya gaped at her. She was so assertive and brave. She was truly unlike any girl he had ever met.

And suddenly, words from the past floated thorough Hitsugaya's mind. Perhaps it was seeing Isshin again after so long, or maybe it was because Karin had his eyes, but Hitsugaya remembered his taicho's final words of advice.

"If you ever have the opportunity to experience the joys of youth, don't shy away from it. Embrace it." Was this what the taicho meant? Hitsugaya asked himself. The joys of youth, the childhood he never had. And Hitsugaya couldn't hold back any longer. He threw his arms around Karin and held her tight, gripping her shirt in his hands.

"I don't care if it's only for a short time either," he said softly in her ear. "I want to spend that time with you."


	12. Chapter 12

"No!"

"Demo taicho!"

"NO!"

"Taicho! Yamamoto soutaicho said…"

"I don't care. The answer is no!" Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were having another fight, but this was proving to be one of their worst ever.

"Taicho, they need protection!"

"I don't mind protecting them. I'm still not doing it."

"You can't just sit outside the school all day, someone needs to be in the classroom with them. And you're perfect!" Multiple tick marks appeared around Hitsugaya's head. He shook with rage.

"I'll guard them. But I am absolutely, positively, not, under any circumstances, wearing THAT!" he shouted, pointing at the elementary school uniform Matsumoto was dangling in front of him.

"Demo taicho, you have to wear it to attend class, that's the rule. And I've already signed you up. You start as a transfer student today." Hitsugaya eyed her suspiciously.

"That was very responsible of you Matsumoto."

"Of course!" she sang brightly. "Children have to be registered by a parent or guard…"

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya screamed so loudly that several birds alighted from a tree outside.

"Fine!" he spat, finally caving. "I'll wear it. But one word out of you and I ship you back to Soul Society in a bento box. Understood!"

"Hai!" Matsumoto exclaimed excitedly. Hitsugaya scoffed and ripped the uniform out of her hand.

There was a knock on the door and Matsumoto answered it. It was Ikkaku and Yumichka.

"I can't believe you left us out yesterday!" Ikkaku complained. "Sounds like you had quite the fight."

"It's your fault for not getting there fast enough," Matsumoto replied, crossing her arms.

"But I'm jealous!" Yumichka complained. "When did you get a bankai? I thought we were training together! It's so unbeautiful that I don't even have materialization yet." He pouted.

"You just have to work harder Yumichka!" Matsumoto scolded.

"Oi, Hitsugaya taicho, what on earth are you wearing?" Ikkaku asked startled. Hitsugaya had just appeared, dressed in his new uniform and red in the face.

"Hitsugaya taicho, I thought…" Yumichka began. But he didn't get a chance to finish. Hitsugaya knocked them both out cold before slamming the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Settle down class," the sensei called out, rapping her desk. "I have an announcement to make. We have a new student joining us today!" She opened the door. "You can come in now." A very embarrassed looking Hitsugaya stepped inside.

"Please introduce yourself," the sensei said merrily.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," he mumbled, staring at his shoes. A rash of whispers broke out.

"What a wuss."

"Check out his hair."

"I think he's cute."

But Karin simply stared at him.

"What's he doing here? He hates being thought of as an elementary student."

"Hitsugaya-kun," the sensei encouraged. "Can you tell us something about yourself?" Hitsugaya didn't respond. A short boy with a blond bowl cut stood up.

"Toushiro is a fantastic soccer player!" he bragged excitedly. "He single handedly defeated a team of five middle schoolers!" More whispers.

"Well that's something isn't it?" the sensei exclaimed. It was taking all of Hitsugaya's willpower not to punch her too.

"Now, let's find you a seat. How about between the Kurosaki sisters? Girls, raise your hands." Thinking that at least one thing had gone right this morning, Hitsugaya took his seat. Karin smiled at him and gave him a look that said quite clearly, "I feel your pain." He felt a little better.

It wasn't until lunch that Hitsugaya and Karin had the chance to talk. They went up to the roof, which was usually less densely populated and found that they were alone.

"After you spent all that time convincing me you weren't an elementary student what do you do? Show up in my classroom!"

"Urusai!" Hitsugaya barked. "I'm here to protect you so be damn grateful for it!"

"Oh, is that the only reason you're here?" she teased, nudging him gently. He grinned slightly.

"I guess not," he said, leaning forward to kiss her.


	14. Chapter 14

The bell rang to signify the end of Hitsugaya's first day. It had been torture. His phone had gone off in the middle of class to signal the presence of a hollow in the school yard. The sensei had confiscated the phone and given him a long lecture about learning the rules of his new school. Unfortunately for the sensei but fortunately for Hitsugaya, he hadn't heard a word. The lecture was given to his gigai while he jumped out the window and killed the hollow. Then he stole his cell phone back and kissed Karin on the cheek before returning to his seat.

"It's not fair!" she complained as they left school together. "You missed the whole stupid lecture. And when you came back I couldn't even move! I know no one else could see you, but still!" Hitsugaya grinned. If he didn't have Karin, he would never have survived this ordeal.

Ichigo was waiting outside the building when they emerged. He was also worried about what happened to Karin, and had been wary of even letting his sisters go to school, but he couldn't come up with a sufficient excuse for keeping them home, so he settled for dropping them off and picking them up. He was as surprised as anyone that day to see Hitsugaya walking with Karin and wearing an elementary school uniform.

"Oi, Toushiro!" he called. "What are you…" But Hitsugaya's temper had been stretched far too thin that day. He grabbed Ichigo's collar and yanked him forward until they were nose to nose.

"Oi, Kurosaki!" he yelled, his eyes boring holes into Ichigo's face. "It's not Toushiro. It's Hitsugaya taicho! Especially when I'm wearing this. Got it!?"

"Hai hai," said Ichigo, pulling back and rubbing his neck. "Dagu, you didn't have to be so violent, I get the point." Karin tugged at Hitsugaya's sleeve.

"Oi," she whispered, "let's get out of here." The spectacle had drawn quite a crowd, and whispers of "Taicho? Who does he think he is?" and "Wow, he's scary," could be heard throughout the observers. Hitsugaya scoffed.

"Let's go," he said gruffly. They pushed their way through the crowd of onlookers and walked until they were out of earshot. Hitsugaya explained to Ichigo exactly what he was doing there.

"I'll pick up your sisters in the morning and drop them off after school. You should go to school and keep an eye on your own friends," Hitsugaya told Ichigo.

"Bakata Tou…Ah gomen, Hitsugaya taicho!" Ichigo balked at a death stare from Hitsugaya.


	15. Chapter 15

And so began their routine. Hitsugaya met Karin and Yuzu in the morning and walked with them to school. He and Karin ate lunch on the roof. After school they went grocery shopping with Yuzu, and sometimes, when Karin grew restless from lack of activity, Hitsugaya would take her to the park to play soccer.

Their relationship grew before either of them realized it. What had started as a crush or a fling, some enjoyable companionship for a few months, had developed into something much more. Hitsugaya tried to fight it, to deny it, but he couldn't stop it. He had fallen in love. And his love was returned. Not just the silly attraction of your typical girl Karin's age, but a true love, with all the sincerity and maturity that went along with it.

They were playing soccer. It was still early and neither of them had much to do. They passed the ball back and forth, trying to kick it past each other.

"Karin, you're not trying hard enough!" Hitsugaya yelled at her.

"Urusai, why can't you kick it somewhere where a normal human could reach it?"

"Gomen, I guess I overestimated your abilities!"

"Urusai! Kick it again!" They enjoyed the activity, the teasing, the togetherness. They started moving closer and closer together.

"Watch out!" he yelled, pushing her down.

"Hey!" she screamed, swinging her legs under him and knocking him over. They rolled in the grass for a while. When they finally came to a stop, Hitsugaya was on top of her. He kissed her gently and pulled a leaf out of her hair. They lay there for a while, curled up in each other's arms.

"Neh, Toushiro," Karin began.

"Hm?" he asked lazily.

"I'm scared Toushiro," she admitted.

"Nande?" he asked, laughing slightly. "I thought you didn't get scared. If you're worried about Aizen, I'm going to kill him. He won't touch Karakura."

"Baka, I'm not afraid of Aizen," she said, pushing him playfully. "You're stronger than any rogue shinigami. What I'm scared of…is losing you." Hitsugaya sighed deeply.

"We both knew this was temporary," he said slowly. "Eventually, I have to go back to Soul Society. We started this whole thing knowing that."

"I know," said Karin. "That's not really it. I'm more afraid that, when you go back, you'll forget all about me."

"Baka!" Hitsugaya teased. "How could I ever forget my Hatsukoi?"

"Hatsukoi." Karin let the word play on her lips.

"Sodane," she said, burying her face in his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

Gym class. Of all the classes Hitsugaya attended in elementary school, this was by far his least favorite. At least in lecture he could doze or think about more important things. But in gym he had to participate, and he often had difficulty holding back. Today, it was the long jump. Start at a run and jump as far as you can into a sand pit. Useless.

"Next!" called the sensei. Hitsugaya stood. He started at a run and jumped at the designated point, clearing the sand pit entirely.

"Woah!" marveled the crowd. Everyone present was impressed.

"Wonderful Hitsugaya, very well done!" the sensei praised. "Next!"

Karin wasn't paying attention. She was much more interested in the conversation the two girls in front of her were having.

"Hitsugaya-kun is so incredible!"

"He's adorable! I wish he would talk to me!"

"Neh Kurosaki!" the first girl said eagerly, turning to face Karin. "You're friends with Hitsugaya-kun right? What's he like? Is he really so cool in person?"

"Not really," Karin said offhandedly. "He's actually quite dull and rude. I only hang out with him because he's friends with my niisan, and he told me to."

"Soda," the girls replied, returning to their giggled whispers. Karin had promised Hitsugaya that she would keep their romance a secret. He was afraid of what would happen to him in Soul Society if anyone found out and she respected that. But that didn't mean she had to sit idly by while other girls ogled him.

Hitsugaya meanwhile was being congratulated for his spectacular acrobatics.

"That's so cool! Where'd you learn to jump like that?!"

"Practice," he said absently, glancing at the sky. Something didn't feel right, but he couldn't really tell what it was.

"Sumimasen!" cried an all too familiar voice. Hitsugaya moaned. Running towards the class, and waving gleefully, was Matsumoto.

"Woah, check out the babe!" one boy exclaimed, punching another in the arm.

"Man, is she hot!" Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. This was going to be even more difficult to explain than his jumping skills. Matsumoto bounded up to the sensei, who was wide eyed and drooling. Little hearts danced above his head.

"Ano, what can I do for you, ojosan?" the sensei asked breathlessly.

"I'm sorry for bothering your class," Matsumoto cooed in her most honeyed voice, "but I was wondering if I could borrow Hitsugaya-kun for a few minutes?" All eyes turned toward Hitsugaya. He groaned.

"Hitsugaya!" shouted the sensei. "Don't keep your neesan waiting!"

"She is not my neesan!" Hitsugaya insisted angrily to the laughter of the crowd. He stormed away from the group, Matsumoto following, grinning sweetly.

"Matsumoto!" he barked, rounding on her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry taicho if I interrupted your important class, I know how much it means to you," she said amused. Hitsugaya shook with anger.

"MATSUMOTO!" he screamed.

"Oi, Hitsugaya!" the sensei called to him. "Don't yell at your neesan!"

"She is NOT my neesan!" Hitsugaya shot back to more laughter.

"Well," he said dangerously, turning back to Matsumoto. "This had better be important." Matsumoto became serious for a moment.

"Ukitake taicho just contacted me. He said that the Bureau of Technological Development has detected some strange fluctuations in reiatsu, and that the Espada are likely on the move. He said we should expect a large attack soon. And they appear to be more powerful than before. Much more powerful." Hitsugaya gaped, all anger forgotten. It's too soon he thought to himself.

"Soka. Have you told everyone else?"

"No, not yet," Matsumoto replied. "I thought I should tell you first."

"Arigato," he said. "Please inform Madarame, Ayasegawa, Abarai, and Kurosaki. Tell them to be ready. I'm going to stay here for now, in case they decide to take hostages again."

"Bakata," Matsumoto nodded. Then, instantly resorting to her cheery self, she ran away waving. "Ja ne taicho!" she called back. Hitsugaya stood for a moment, processing the information, gym class completely forgotten.

"Oi, Hitsugaya, it's your turn!" the sensei shouted at him. Hitsugaya approached the sand pit, still lost in thought.

"Aren't you going to take it at a run?" the sensei began to ask, but Hitsugaya had forgotten about the run and had already jumped twice as high as his previous leap and done a front flip before landing gracefully several feet from the back edge of the pit.


	17. Chapter 17

"Neh, Hitsugaya, who was she?" A crowd had formed around him in the locker room.

"Who?" he asked, not really paying attention.

"Baka, the chick you were talking to during class. The one with the huge…"

"Oh, her," he cut the boy short. He couldn't stand to hear people talk about Matsumoto's body; she did enough of that herself. "She's…" he paused. How on earth was he to explain his relationship with Matsumoto? Unfortunately, saying she was his sister was the simplest explanation, but he had already destroyed that possibility. Then it hit him. He grinned surreptitiously.

"She's my student," he told the eager faces. "I'm teaching her how to fight. And let me make this clear-make one wrong move around her and you won't be able to walk for a week." He was thoroughly satisfied with his answer. He had exerted his superiority over Matsumoto, while also ensuring that no one asked him about her again, or for that matter, approached her if they saw her on the street. He left the locker room to wait for Karin.

Karin left the girls locker room behind a group of extremely giggly girls. Hitsugaya hated giggling, it irritated him, so he usually ignored it. But this group was all eyeing him coyly.

"Go on! Do it!" they whispered, and a single girl was pushed away from the rest, towards him. She walked up to him, clearly shy, dropping her chin and trying to avoid making eye contact, twisting her hands nervously.

"Hitsugaya-kun," she mumbled. "I…I…I really like you, Hitsugaya-kun." Hitsugaya's mind, which was still on Matsumoto's warning, didn't fully comprehend this. He stared at the girl. Was she even in his class? He couldn't remember ever having seen her before.

"I…" he began, but was interrupted by a shout.

"Head's up!" A soccer ball was speeding directly towards the girl's head.

"Look out!" he screamed pulling her towards him.

"Hitsugaya-kun," she stuttered. He turned away from her and picked up the ball.

"Be more careful with this thing!" he shouted, throwing it back to the owner. Then, completely ignoring the girl, he walked up to Karin.

"Let's go," he said and marched inside. Karin took one last look at the girl, who looked close to tears, then followed him.

"Congratulations," she said sarcastically, a slightly bitter note in her voice.

"Nande?" he asked, noticing her tone.

"You're officially an elementary student now," she added in the same tone.

"How so?" asked Hitsugaya, his voice developing its own edge.

"You've had your first confession." Hitsugaya softened and glanced at her.

"Actually, it was my second." He peered at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Urusai!" she insisted, becoming flustered. "It's entirely different. I knew you, I had talked with you, I knew you were a shinigami…Besides, I notice you didn't tell her no." Hitsugaya grinned.

"If I didn't know any better Karin, I'd say you were jealous," Hitsugaya added slyly.

"Baka! Why should I be jealous?" A split second later, Hitsugaya had grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a broom closet.

"Exactly," he said, finding her eyes in the dark. "You have nothing to be jealous about." Hitsugaya had never been alone with her like this and the rush was intense. He pulled her to him and held her tightly. He knew they shouldn't be doing this, but with the weight of Matsumoto's warning still pressing on his head and the thought of the imminent battle with the Espada, he didn't care. They had never really kissed before. I mean, really kissed. Of course, they had kissed after he saved her, and there were a few stolen moments on the roof when it was empty, but never before had her kissed her the way he kissed her now. He felt all of the passion he had for her well up, from the moment he had picked up her soccer ball, to their first kiss, to him saving her from the Espada, and the days they had spent together in school. And he infused this moment with that passion. Lips locked together, he stroked her hair, arms, back, every part of her he could reach. And she responded in kind, embracing him just as fervently, kissing him with equal vigor.

They both felt it at once. A reiatsu so intense Karin could feel its weight pressing down on her. Karin and Hitsugaya broke apart.

"They're here," she said simply. She recognized that reiatsu. She had felt it before. She threw her arms back around Hitsugaya's neck and put her lips to his ear.

"Go. Fight well. I believe in you!" Hitsugaya looked deeply into her eyes. He nodded, then raced out of the closet, out of the school, and towards the battle in episode 139.


	18. Chapter 18

It was dawn. The sky was just barely beginning to get light as Hitsugaya raced through the streets towards the Kurosaki household. His gigai had been discarded, along with the hated elementary school uniform. They were no longer needed.

It was the morning after the attack and something was wrong. Why had the Espada disappeared in the middle of the fight? Why couldn't they communicate with Soul Society? And why had Inoue Orihime disappeared? Rukia said they had prepared a special senkai gate for her, and she had left a letter for him and Matsumoto in her house, but she was nowhere to be found. Hitsugaya wasn't sure why, but somehow, he knew that this would be his last day in the human world.

While Matsumoto fixed their communication problems, Hitsugaya had volunteered to get Ichigo. Matsumoto probably knew his true intentions, but she had mercifully remained silent about them.

Many thoughts raced through Hitsugaya's mind as he ran soundlessly over the rooftops of Karakura town. It was difficult to piece them all together, so he didn't even try. He would have to decipher the mysteries, but he could do that later. For now, at least, he was grateful that he had the opportunity to say goodbye.

He landed softly in front of the Kurosaki's house and paused briefly outside Karin's window. He hesitated. Entering her room unannounced, at night while she was sleeping, was tremendously rude and against all etiquette. Also, he realized suddenly, Isshin would know immediately that he had been there. But now was not the time to worry about such things. He had only a few minutes and he was not going to waste them.

He opened the window and climbed inside. (In an amazing twist of irony, known to us but unbeknownst to Hitsugaya, he was mimicking Inoue's actions of several hours prior.) He gazed at Karin. She was sleeping peacefully, curled up in her sheets. A strip of light played with her hair. Her breathing was smooth and even. Hitsugaya smiled. He loved Karin for her mind, her attitude, and her strength, but he had never before realized just how beautiful she was. And when he thought of her in years to come, the image in his mind was most often of this moment, her sleeping peacefully, the soft dawn light on her face.

He sat on the edge of her bed and grasped her hand. It was warm. He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Karin," he whispered in her ear. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Toushiro," she said startled, but with the presence of mind to speak quietly enough so as not to wake Yuzu. She sat up and stared at him. Hitsugaya didn't know what to say, how to tell her what needed to be said. But Karin spared him that problem.

"You're leaving aren't you?" she said simply. Hitsugaya nodded.

"The battle with the Arrancar yesterday was surrounded with many unusual circumstances. I'll be needed in Soul Society to sort it all out." Karin didn't cry. She never cried. She just sighed deeply.

"I knew," she said. "I don't know how, but I knew. Something about the way you ran out yesterday told me that you weren't coming back." She reached towards the table next to her bed and picked up two bracelets. They were crudely hand-made out of a bright green string, the same color as Hitsugaya's eyes.

"I know this is tacky," she began, "but I really don't care. And I'm not really good with girly stuff like bracelet making, so you'll have to deal with it. I made these last night, when I realized that you would probably be leaving today. I thought, well, if I have one and you have one…they could kind of be a memory, you know, of each other. For when we're apart." Hitsugaya stared at the bracelet. He wasn't usually sentimental. Neither, for that matter, was Karin. But he was grateful anyway as they placed the bracelets on each other's wrists. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Neh, Toushiro," Karin said, looking up at him.

"Nanda?" he asked. Her face was set. Everything about it said that she was about to say something important, no jokes, no games.

"I'm going to wait for you. I know you don't want me to say this but I don't care. When you're ready, when the opportunity presents itself, when you can come for me, I'll be here. I don't care how long it takes."

"Baka!" Hitsugaya was stunned. "You're a human. You can't waste your life sitting around waiting for a shinigami! You should live your life."

"Baka, it's not your decision now is it?" Karin teased, but without losing an ounce of the seriousness that still lined her face. Hitsugaya stared at her a moment, then threw his arms around her and held her close. He brought his lips to her ear.

"Arigato," he whispered softly. Then a final kiss, a final embrace, a final smile, and he was gone, his last arigato still floating in the air with the breeze that wafted in from the open window. Neither of them had had the courage to say good-bye.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please message me and let me know what you thought. Don't worry, story is continued in Part 2: Advice.**


	19. Japanese terms

Ah-either an exclamation of surprise or an affirmation

Anata-a term of affection that women use to address their husbands

Ano-um

Arigato or arigato gozimashta-Thank you

Baka-idiot or fool

Bakata-I understand

Dagu-a light weight swear word, used to express annoyance

Daishobu-Are you ok?

Demo-But

Domo-nice to meet you, or thank you

Doshde-What's wrong

Dozo-here you go

Gomen or gomenasai-sorry

Hai-multiple meanings, can mean yes, I'm coming, or I understand

Haiyaku-hurry up

Hatsukoi-first love, a very special person in Japanese society

Honto-true

Iie-No

Ja ne-Good bye

Kesu-a swear word, meaning dammit

Kesuma-you bastard

Mah ne-I guess so

Matte-Wait

Name-chan –a cute addition to someone's name, usually reserved for children

Name-ji -uncle

Name-kun –usually used for younger boys, or someone a person knew as a child, it is also a sign of respect

Name-sama –a way of addressing someone you wish to humble yourself to

Name-san –a polite way of addressing someone, slightly more formal, it shows respect.

Nande or Nani-what

Naze-why

Obasan-grandmother

Ojosan-young lady

Okaro-mother

Oneesan or name-nee -older sister

Oniichan, niisan, oniisama, or name-nii -older brother

Otousan or oyaji-father

Segoi-that's incredible

Sempai-an older classmate or someone who has been doing something for longer

Sensei-teacher

Soda or Soka-Is that so?

Soda or Sodane-that's right

Sumimasen-sorry or excuse me

Urusai-Shut up

Yamerou-stop

Yokata-that's a relief


End file.
